This invention relates to an antenna matching device for connection between an antenna and a radio unit to improve their performance.
In this specification the term "radio unit" must be understood to include a radio transmitter, or a radio receiver, or both.
It is the object of this invention to provide an antenna matching device which may be connected between an antenna and a radio unit to improve their performance, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to improve the bandwidth capability of an antenna.